1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving or mining machine comprising cutter rolls or drums rotatably mounted on a cantilever arm pivotable in the vertical direction, in which bearings and/or gears are arranged in the axial direction of the cutter rolls or drums between parts of the rolls or drums, which bearings and/or gears are connected with the cantilever arm or the actuating means provided in the cantilever arm.
2. Prior Art
With roll cutter machines of the initially defined kind, the mine face, as a rule, is worked by initially moving the cutter roll or drum in the direction towards the mine face and into the mine face, whereupon the mine face is worked by vertically pivoting the cantilever arm carrying the cutter rolls. Due to the mounting and the transmission of the rotary drive onto the rolls, a material rib will each be left between neighboring roll parts or drums by such a driving or mining machine, which in most cases is referred to as a core. If there is sufficiently crumbly material, it is usually possible to break up the cores left in the region of the mine face by moving the cutting tools further in the direction towards the mine face. With tougher rocks, the removal of such cores is cumbersome and not readily feasible without additional measures. Such a material core, as a rule, is left, in particular, in the region of the roof and consequently will hamper headway timbering, impeding the perfect attachment of covering plates and the perfect arrangement of roof elements.
In order to remove or break up such cores, so-called core breakers have already been proposed, which were stationarily arranged on a support. Such a configuration may be taken, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,856, in which a U-shaped support carries a circumferential continuous splitter edge mounted to the gear case in the region of the core.
Alternatively, it has already been suggested to arrange, in the region of the core, bits which are more or less difficult to pivot, such arrangements being characterized by relatively high structural expenses and the fact that the subsequent equipment of cutter rolls with such devices is not readily feasible.
In addition to a continuous splitter edge extending in the circumferential direction as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,856, it has, moreover, already been proposed to arrange a plurality of individual bits and, in particular, replaceable parallel shank bits on a support fixed to the cantilever arm in the region of the core. Such a configuration may be taken, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,786. Due to the use of parallel shank cutters and the fact that such cutters were arranged at a radial distance from the axis of rotation of the rolls substantially smaller than the radial distance from the actual cutter bits of the rolls or drums, a core likewise would remain in such configurations at least in the region of the roof, the further disintegration of which core was not readily feasible. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,705 proposed an obliquely extending breaking edge in the region of the core, via which the core forming on the mine face was to be broken by lateral pressure.